1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to optical devices and adjustment methods of the optical devices, and particularly to a projector and a method for adjusting projected images of the projector.
2. Description of Related Art
Projectors, such as projection-type image display apparatus, have high image quality, can be produced at low cost, and have been used in a variety of applications. Therefore, color reproducibility and image quality of a projector are important factors that depend on the application in which the projector is used. Since an image projected by the projector may suffer from uneven color and brightness, it is important to precisely improve the image quality of the projected image, for example, increase a background color discrimination between the original image and the projected image.